I Only Have Eyes For You
by sup3rl0z3r
Summary: Zidane tells us the story of his and Dagger's mini-adventure into Bran Bal to save the genomes from Kuja's destruction. ONE SHOT. ZxD


**I Only Have Eyes For You**

**a/n:** For best results, imagine Zidane watching a reenactment of FFIX and adding his own commentary... oh and pretend there a bunch of hot chicks in the room with him (that'll explain the show-offyness) Read it. Review it. Love it.

"Alright, you guys head for the ship!" I, being the fearless leader I was, ordered. My team, worried only for my safety, gave stern and disapproving looks. "I'm gonna rescue the Genomes! They're victims. I can't just abandon them!" I could handle it. I knew I could handle it. I mean, it was only the destruction of a planet, no biggie for hero, such as myself.

The Queen just couldn't stay away from me, "I'm coming with you!" But, really who _can _stay away?

"Dagger!?" I couldn't help but panic, what kind of man would I be if I didn't try to stop her from this danger?

"I don't want you to leave us again..." She looked to me with those gorgeous eyes, pleading me."So, I'll keep watch over you!" She's so protective of me… I just think she's the greatest thing ever.

"...Okay. We should be able to go back through the warp gate on the other tower!" I just couldn't say no to her, "Dagger and I will head back to Bran Bal. You guys come get us on the Invincible!"

So we made our way to a strange structure. The walls were decorated with odd crimson colored spheres, and a dark ominous cloud seemed to hover above us. Dagger was scared, but I told her it would all be okay.

I pondered upon the structure for a moment. Dagger was the first to speak, "Looks like a teleporter leading to the upper levels..." I knew that. "It might take us back to Bran Bal." I knew that, also.

Suddenly the spheres opened and presented large, sinister, disturbing, disgusting eyeballs. Seriously, It was _messed_ up.

Anyways, I was naturally startled, "Ahhh!" Of Course I only showed it slightly, I had to be brave in front of Dagger. She had yet to turn and see the terrifying eyes for herself.

"What's wrong?" She's was always _so_ worried about me.

I was reluctant to let her know of the horrifying eyes, she might have fainted and then I would have to use up some of the strength I was reserving for the injured survivors in Bran Bal to carry her… not that I don't have enough strength to carry all of them at once. "B-Behind you..."

She was so obviously frightened. "They're just eyes. It's okay. Let's go."

"Just eyes...?" Her optimism and insight calmed me a bit. "How very bold of you..."

We boarded the Teleporter. I was only glad that Dagger was no longer frightened; now we could move on. "U-Um... Dagger?" But, only after a few words to my beloved.

"Yes?" She looked to me, her eyes gleaming. She was already smitten.

Admittedly, I was shy at first, but can I be blamed? She's absolutely gorgeous. "Um... About what happened earlier..."

"What is it, Zidane?" She was eager, she wanted me as much as I wanted her, I could tell.

"Oh, geez... I feel like I'm being watched." A little light humor, to ease her into the mood, I knew she had to be terrified at this point.

"Just say it! We need to hurry." Gods, she was so eager for me!

"Um... You came to my rescue, right?" We all need saving some time. "And... Uh..." And she was there for me, like any great lover would. "What you said to me... It made me really happy..." Everything she says makes me happy... unless of course it includes the words 'no', 'don't' and 'stop'. Well, unless they're all used together.

I love it when she says my name. "Zidane..." I love it even more when she screams it.

"How can I say this...? Um..." I wish I could have just said something. I wish I could have left her with something other than "Thanks..."

vvvvvvvv

**a/n: **definitely not my greatest writing, but definitely the most fun writing I've ever done. :D This had started off being a really sweet fic, but I turned it into this. Meh, had a lot of fun with it. I don't make AT LEAST one of you smile with this, I have failed :(. So, why not leave me a review and let me know?


End file.
